This grant, established in 1974, exists for the purpose of studying major congenital craniofacial anomalies and their treatment. The Institute of Reconstructive Plastic Surgery is a major referral center for the treatment of these problems. As a result a large data base of information has been accumulated regarding the characteristics and response to treatment of the various craniofacial anomalies. As growth is an essential factor to account for in the treatment of these problems, long term meticulous record keeping is an essential activity within the grant structure. A library of cephalometric records and clinical data is maintained and accessed through a computerized database. Cephalograms are taken on each patient periodically according to a defined protocol. These records have provided the principal data source for numerous studies over the years. Traditional two dimensional cephalometric studies continue to be a major activity. Over the past few years methodological advances have greatly expanded the capability for study in this area. A method for retrieving three dimensional information from two dimensional cephalograms has already provided new insights in the analysis and treatment of these problems. This method allows the cephalometric database to be approached in a broader three dimensional way. Three dimensional CT scans and facial surface scans have provided new sources of information. Combined with new analysis methods based on the curvature properties of surfaces these new data sources show promise for much more meaningful analysis into these problems.